Images may be resized in order to fit a display of a device. Often, images are created with an intention for the images to be displayed on a large display device such as a desktop monitor. In order to display the images on a smaller display device (e.g., a handheld device such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA)), the image will need to be resized. Resizing typically includes reducing the image by shrinking the image down (e.g., to a thumbnail). The resized image may be so small that content of the image is no longer recognizable.
Alternatively, the image may be rendered in its original size on the smaller display device. However, display of this original size image on a small display device requires a user to scroll (horizontally and vertically) within a display screen area in order to ascertain the full image. Unfortunately, the user in this case can only view a portion of the original size image at any single time.